


All good things now come from you

by allegedlyanandroid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, From the Detective we all Hate to Love, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Needs a Hug, and he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegedlyanandroid/pseuds/allegedlyanandroid
Summary: Deviancy comes with it's own fair share of struggles. Thankfully, Nines has someone to lean on when a nightmare drags unwanted memories back to the surface.Or, in which Nines experiences a panic attack and Gavin's there to comfort him in the aftermath.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 25
Kudos: 207





	All good things now come from you

**Author's Note:**

> CW: panic attack
> 
> Title from the song "What have I done" by Anna Ternheim. 
> 
> If you're looking for a song to associate with fandom Gavin (works especially well if you go with the headcanon that him and Elijah Kamski are related), check out her cover of "Shoreline". It's one of my all-time favourites!

**A** **ll good things now come from you**

Androids don’t dream. Nines knows that to be false because if that were the case, he wouldn’t have startled out of stasis at one o’clock in the morning on the verge of overheating. He remembers red. The horrible shade of red that directly matches human blood.

He’s hyperventilating and when he presses a shaking palm to his eyes it comes back wet.

[̶̘̠̹̽̃̅̂̅s̵̼̮͙̞͍̱͍̲̻͐o̴̢̱͈̰̗͔͌͊!̷̧͉̹̫̹̟̊͌̈́̈́̒͊t̶͓͔̾̔̃̂͐̉̔̔̕͝w̵̭̩̺̣͙̰̾̓̀̆͜͝@̷͉̔̔̌̑̿͘r̴̬̻͓̣̥͑͛͠͝ē̶̡̢̡̨͖̺̻͔͙̌͊ ̶̡̯͚͍̅͛̾͋͆̆̏͝i̴̳̤̠̘̣̯̒̂͝ṉ̷̱̰̞͈̊͋̆̽͘$̵̪͕͇͕̍̍͐̈̊͗͘͝t̶͕̰̙̗͇̽a̶̢̨̦͕̬̗͌̽̒͋̊̇̍͂̓͜͝b̸̖̄̀͜ị̸͓́̌̽͆̔̐͆l̸̺̻̜̼̙̫͖͒̃̓̇̓̑͊́̆̕#̴̙̭͉̬̮͌̔͐̓͒̚t̵͖̮̒̈́̀̑͆̍̈́͝ȳ̶̺̬̖̱̣̭͖͔͊]̶̯̫̞̱̻͌̅͆̅̈̽

“-nes!”

He gasps. ‘That voice?’

“Nines?!”

“I- What?” Nines’ voice is shaking as badly as his hands and it’s caked with static to the point of being near incomprehensible.

“Are you okay?! What’s happening?”

Some semblance of normal functionality returns to him as his audio processors finally recognises the voice as Gavin’s. “I don’t- I don’t know what’s happening.”

“Where are you?”

“My apartment.”

On the other side of the line there’s a ruffling sound of shifting clothes before a loud slam makes Nines flinch violently. Gavin has to prompt him twice before he’s able to rattle off his address and even then it is through a great deal of stuttering. He half expects Gavin to hang up but he doesn’t. He keeps talking, nonsensical words that Nines can’t decipher through the ringing in his ears even as he clings to the soothing tenure of Gavin’s voice.

He doesn’t know how long it takes before there’s a frantic knocking on his front door that he drags himself out of bed to answer. Nines stumbles on weak legs and almost crashes to the ground because of it. The sound of his locks disengaging rings loudly in the silence of his apartment and Nines doesn’t have to open the door on his own, it swings open and Gavin’s _right there_.

Gavin is flushed and dishevelled and there’s panic in his eyes as he takes in Nines’ own less-than-satisfactory state. Gavin fumbles behind himself and yanks the door closed before he takes a tentative step forward and raises his hands to cup Nines’ cheeks. His thumbs wipe at the clear fluid that suddenly starts leaking from his eyes again. Distantly, RK900 is aware of a high-pitched keen being forced from his voice module just as he regains enough control of his motor functions to force Gavin into a near bone-crushing embrace.

Gavin tries his best not to freak the fuck out when he sees Nines’ face upon throwing the door open. His eyes are unfocused and dull and there’s still traces of clear fluid on his blue-flushed cheeks. _‘Freaking out isn’t going to help,’_ he thinks to himself, a tad hysterically, as he gingerly takes a step forward to wipe away the fresh trail of tears running down his partner’s cheeks in tandem. At least there are no signs of physical damage. No stains of thirium.

_‘Freaking out isn’t going to help!’_ he repeats when he’s pressed into a firm chest and a moment later Nines buries his face in the crook of his neck.

Nines’ legs seem to give out and they slowly sink down on the floor with Nines practically resting in Gavin’s lap, still choking out near soundless sobs. For a lack for better ideas, Gavin strokes between RK900’s shoulder blades in soothing circles and breathes in the scent he associates purely with Nines. Slowly his hand migrates to the base of Nines’ skull where it continues its ministrations. The other stays stubbornly circled around his partner’s lower back, pressing them close together.

He starts talking, rambling really, about their shared taste in movies and how the cats are missing him and whatever other stray thought crosses his mind while he waits.

Slowly Nines starts coming back to himself. There’s a thumping of a slightly elevated heartbeat that he feels as acutely as the vibrations of Gavin’s voice filling the air. The body pressed to his is warm; so very warm. He focuses on the sensation of his partner wrapped around him, allowing himself to feel the comfort of human contact that he so desperately ~~craves~~ needs.

His breathing stops and starts of its own accord until their breathing patterns match and their hearts (artificial as his might be) beats as one.

With a last nuzzle to Gavin’s skin he pulls back just enough to stare into Gavin’s stormy eyes, dark grey with speckles of a lighter colour, like flashes of lightning streaking across a dark sky. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles, voice hoarse.

“Hey, no.” The hand in Nines’ hair shifts until its back to cupping his cheek. “It’s alright.”

Nines shakes his head helplessly. “It’s one-thirty in the morning,” he says, horrified as he checks his internal clock, ignoring the results of his automatic self-diagnostics. “You must have been asleep.”

“Well... yeah.” Gavin sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. “It really doesn’t matter, I don’t get- hey!” Gavin squeezes Nines’ biceps when his breathing picks up again. “I don’t mind.”

“But-“ It’s as far as he gets before a hand slaps halfway to violent over his mouth.

“No,” Gavin says firmly. Nines stares at him wide-eyed and surprised. It’s not until Gavin feels lips moving against palm that he moves his hand away again to hover an inch away.

“Humans require on average-“ Nines begins before his words are cut short once more, this time by a firm press of lips on lips. He makes a disgruntled sound but nevertheless presses into the soft, chaste touch.

“Nines, love, I don’t mind.” _‘If you need help, I want to be the one you call,’_ he doesn’t say, too afraid to show just how far he’s fallen already. “Tell me what’s wrong. Tell me what happened.”

“I-“ Nines processors stutter on the endearment. “It was the Hernandez case, only, this time I couldn’t get to you in time.” Nines curls in on himself and runs an errant finger over the fabric of Gavin’s t-shirt. “I saw you screaming and I remembered the way you convulsed in my arms after-“ he breaks off and takes deep breath, “-there was blood everywhere.”

He focuses on his own hands. “I remembered the way it felt on my skin, slick and warm.”

“Sounds like one hell of a nightmare," Gavin mutters.

“Androids don’t have nightmares.”

“Bet they don’t usually have panic attacks either,” Gavin says while shifting closer and pressing his lips against Nines’ cheek. “I’m here. I’m okay.”

“You almost weren’t,” Nines replies.

Gavin hums quietly, thoughtful. “Occupational hazard.” Nines tightens the grip on him but doesn’t protest. They sit in silence for a few long minutes before Gavin starts to really feel the ache of staying too long in one position. He tugs slightly on Nines’ shirt and manoeuvres them into a standing position. “We can talk more tomorrow, babe. You need sleep.”

Nines nods once, looking every bit as tired as Gavin feels in that moment.

He takes Nines left hand in his own, cheeks colouring slightly as Nines presses the back of his hand against his lips. Gavin walks them over to the bed flanked by floor-to-ceiling windows before he hesitates. He doesn’t have a chance to ask before Nines flops down on the bed and sends Gavin sprawling over it with him because of the momentum. They look at each other before bursting out into desperate, over-exhausted giggles.

It takes some shuffling about before they find a comfortable position. Nines’ head comes to rest on Gavin’s chest and he has one arm slung over his stomach while one of Gavin’s arms are pressed against Nines’ back, firm and insistent. Their legs are tangled together and Gavin pulls up the duvet with his free hand, settling it over them both.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll watch over you,” Gavin says, or tries to. It’s cut off in the middle by a deep yawn that he can’t stifle.

“My hero,” Nines smiles, pressing a kiss to the skin where he can feel Gavin’s heart beating. He likes the way Gavin’s breath hitches before he lets out a small, barely there chuckle.

Nines closes his eyes and waits.

It doesn’t take long before Gavin falls asleep and that’s when Nines blinks his eyes open again to gaze over his partner’s sleeping form. It’s not the first time he’s seen Gavin asleep but it is the first time they’re sharing a bed together. He catalogues the way Detroit’s city lights casts shadows over Gavin’s slumbering form. The way the creases between his brows smooths out and disappear as he stops squinting, mouth going slack as his breathing deepens.

He sifts through every bit of information his muddled processors acquire (BPM, temperature, the chemical components of Gavin’s perspiration) until it all blends into a quiet symphony of zeroes and ones that lulls Nines into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~-~

Gavin wakes up with a reassuring warmth wrapped around himself and two freezing, grey eyes regarding him with open awe. He stretches as best he can in their position to keep from jostling Nines too much.

“G’mornin’”

“Good morning Gavin.”

“You’ve been up long, you fucking creep?” Gavin asks but his tone conveys nothing but affection.

“No, a few minutes at most.”

With a mock gasp Gavin twists his body to straddle Nines’ hips. “No specific time down to the milliseconds? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

“I might be persuaded to tell you if you give me a kiss,” Nines hums, tilting his head up enticingly and if that isn’t a clear invitation, Gavin doesn't know what is.

A handful of lingering kisses later and Nines is pressed into the mattress with a firm command to stay put. He pushes himself up on his elbows to watch Gavin strut away and round the corner to the small kitchenette. There’s the sound of his fridge opening and closing as well as the slam of several cabinets before he reappears holding a mug.

Gavin slips into bed again, sitting cross legged next to him with the cup extended between them. Nines takes it into his hands and stares down into the blue liquid with a raised eyebrow. “Thank you.”

“Wow, wanna say that with a little more enthusiasm?” Gavin snarks, voice dry as dirt.

The corners of Nines’ mouth quirks up into a small smirk. “My thirium levels are already optimal but I appreciate the gesture.”

“Are they?” Gavin’s tone is challenging and Nines (never one to back down from a challenge) runs a system diagnostic out of spite. He’s not expecting the results to come back stating his thirium levels to be at eighty-seven percent.

“I don’t understand,” he murmurs but receives nothing except a shrug from Gavin in response.

Nines swallows a mouthful of thirium with a nod. He notices the fidgety quality of Gavin’s movements as they spend several minutes in silence until Gavin suddenly throws his hands up with a defeated sigh. “We still need to talk about yesterday.”

“So you’ve said.”

Gavin grumbles to himself about Nines’ non-answers and promises himself to coax the stubborn android into a conversation when he’s ready for it. He does, however, make Nines promise to call him if it happens again and leaves the topic alone for the time being.

They’re mid-way through getting ready for work before Gavin stops dead in his tracks and awkwardly clears his throat. Nines turns to look at him questioningly and finds Gavin’s cheeks to be stained red and him rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I might need to borrow a pair of shoes,” he says quietly.

Nines stares at him, looks to the front door where exactly one pair of shoes rest by the doormat and back to Gavin again. “You walked here... barefoot?” he asks, slowly.

“I _drove_ here barefoot.”

“You drove here barefoot in the middle of November while there is at least an inch of snow covering the ground.”

“ _Yes_.”

There’s an awkward few seconds of complete silence before Nines shakes his head with a bright smile stealing over his face. “You complete and utter mess of a human being.” Nines chuckles and leans down to kiss the affronted look off his partner’s face. “I _adore_ you!” he purrs and watches the colour spread to Gavin’s ears as well.

“Shut up. I was distracted,” Gavin grumbles and snatches the shoes Nines offers him with a bit more force than strictly necessary; which of course only serves to amuse Nines further.

“You need a jacket too?”

“Nah. I’ll live,” he says, waving with the sleeves of his hoodie, which he pulls on over his bare chest. “‘S not that cold anyways.”

“It’s fourteen degrees Fahrenheit and you don’t even have a t-shirt on under that,” Nines points out.

“It’s one day. Besides, I have you to warm me up.” Gavin winks (failing spectacularly at it) with a grin of his own and Nines really shouldn’t find the awkward finger guns Gavin aims his way to be as charmingly adorable as he does.

He tilts his head in contemplation and leans down to peck Gavin on the lips. “I suppose I could do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [\- allegedlyanandroid,](https://allegedlyanandroid.tumblr.com) if you want to come say hi!


End file.
